


Unresolved Tension

by Hobo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04, Sex Toys, Spoilers, brief slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobo/pseuds/Hobo
Summary: AU in which the Sirens are able to successfully capture Eddie in the Narrows and deliver her to Oswin. I'm not good at writing summaries but basically once again its just porn :))
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Unresolved Tension

Oswin and Eddie silently glared at each other from across the room in the otherwise empty Iceberg Lounge. Eddie was still on the floor from where she had been unceremoniously dumped by the Sirens upon returning from their successful mission in the Narrows. Since Eddie’s arrival, Oswin had not spoken a single word save for her order for the Sirens to leave them alone. It was just as Eddie moved to stand up that Oswin finally broke the silence.

“Dressing up as an exaggerated caricature of me in the Narrows? Really, Eddie?” Oswin hissed, her barely contained rage made more than evident through her tone. The sudden noise after such a prolonged period of silence made Eddie jump and almost knocked her off balance as she attempted to rise from her knees, but she quickly recovered and went back to staring daggers at Oswin as if nothing had happened.

“I wouldn’t say exaggerated. If you ask me, the depiction was right on point,” Eddie retorted without hesitation, refusing give Oswin the satisfaction of showing fear despite the potentially dangerous situation she was in. Oswin ground her teeth at this and limped a few steps closer to Eddie from where she had been standing near the bar.

“I’m sure you realize how bizarre this all looks-- it’s almost as if you have some sort of fixation on me. In fact, if I didn’t know any better, I might think you were obsessed,” Oswin jabbed, a tight smile on her face but with a demeanor that was anything but pleasant.

“But going through all this work just to have me brought to you is somehow any better? Are you sure you’re not the one who’s obsessed with me?”

“That’s different!” Oswin snapped, hands balling up into fists. “I only brought you here so I could show you what happens to people who think they can mock the Penguin and live to tell the tale!”

“So then do it,” Eddie challenged, stepping closer herself now to look Oswin directly in the eye. “Show me.” They stared each other down for another few heated moments and then Eddie was suddenly clutching the right side of her face in pain. Her expression cycled from one of shock, to one of disbelief, and then finally anger.

“Did you just slap me? Seriously?”

“The only reason I haven’t had you turned back into a human ice cube right where you stand is because--”

“Because I’m not smart anymore? Because I’m not the ‘Riddler’ anymore?” Eddie interrupted with a scoff. “Save it. We both know it’s because you can’t bring yourself to,” Eddie asserted and Oswin’s face lit up with rage at the suggestion. “Because you still care about me. I bet you even missed me while I was gone. I mean, come on, if you had wanted me dead then obviously you would have just done it already.”

“You’re wrong. You’re dead wrong!” Oswin shouted, pointing a finger at her accusingly. “The only reason you would even think that is because of your damaged popsicle of a brain!”

"Oh yeah? So then I guess that means if I were to try and kiss you right now, you would stop me?” Eddie questioned, sounding as if she was already positive she knew the answer. Oswin paused for a moment, her face shifting as she appeared to try and maintain her composure.

“Yes,” she said matter-of-factly, still visibly fuming, “I would.”

In response to her words, Eddie cupped her face in one hand and leaned in close.

Oswin didn’t stop her.

Their kiss started out as something soft, almost tender, but the moment was so brief that neither woman was really sure if she had just imagined it or not. The kiss quickly escalated into the scraping of teeth and biting of lips and Eddie had managed to lose herself in it so completely that she found herself taken off guard at the unexpected feeling of a hand squeezing her ass. She pulled away in surprise and took in what she hadn’t realized was a very much needed breath of air as she raised her eyebrows at Oswin. Oswin merely gazed back at her with a fake-innocent smile before taking her other cheek in her hand as well and squeezing both of them at the same time. Eddie had only a moment to roll her eyes at the other before she found herself being pulled back into the kiss.

As Oswin continued to grope her shamelessly, Eddie figured she might as well take the opportunity to let her own hands explore a little as well. Unfortunately, though, she found it hard to do much of anything through all of Oswin’s excessive layers. Eddie tugged at the outer jacket of her suit and Oswin allowed her to slip it down and off of her arms before breaking the kiss and taking it from her.

“I’m not in the mood to be interrupted,” Oswin told her before spinning on her heel and crooking a finger at her over her shoulder. “Follow.” Eddie did just that, following her silently to the second floor of the lounge as she attempted to piece together how she had even gotten herself into this situation in the first place. This particular sequence of events wasn’t exactly what she had envisioned upon finding out that Oswin was looking for her. She didn’t have much time to think, however, as it was not long at all before she found herself being pulled into a room which Oswin appeared to be using as her office and was pressed up against the large desk at its center.

Oswin was now rapidly pulling off layers of Eddie’s clothing in between their kissing and Eddie struggled to keep up, quickly growing irritated at the insane amount of buttons she had to unfasten to disrobe the sharply dressed woman. Soon, Eddie was stripped down to only her undergarments while Oswin still fully dressed from the waist down with nothing but a sheer black bra covering her torso. Eddie gave herself a moment to take in the sight, swallowing thickly at the contrast of her milky white skin against the dark fabric. Oswin appeared to squirm somewhat under Eddie’s intense gaze, her prior confidence seeming to falter momentarily. As Eddie moved to rid Oswin of her pants as well, Oswin pressed her body against hers tightly, trapping Eddie’s hand between them. All signs of insecurity were now gone as Oswin kissed and nipped at her collarbone, one hand massaging her hip as the other continued down even further, finding a place between Eddie’s slim thighs. Oswin tilted her head to look up at Eddie as she began to rub her lightly through the fabric and Eddie met her gaze with half lidded eyes.

“Perhaps you were right. I couldn’t bring myself to kill you. And, obviously, I _did_ actually want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time” Oswin confessed. Eddie nodded absently, only really half listening as she pushed her hips down against Oswin’s hand greedily and breathed out contented little puffs of air.

“But I still meant what I said. About who you are now.” Eddie snapped back into reality at this, eyes fully opening as she stared back at Oswin in shock. “The woman I fell in love with back then—she was classy, witty, clever. You’re nothing like her. And you never will be again.” Eddie gasped out as Oswin added more pressure, stinging from her harsh words but unable to ignore the pleasant stimulation Oswin was causing her. “Any feelings I have for you now are entirely physical, and it would serve you well to keep that in mind.”

“I…” Eddie tried, wanting to return fire with something equally biting but losing her train of thought as Oswin pressed her fingers in even harder, practically fingering her through the thin fabric of her underwear now. Instead, she settled for silently spreading her legs for the other woman, to which Oswin rewarded her with a smug grin. Closing her eyes to ground herself, Eddie took a deep breath in and tried again.

“I meant what I said as well,” Eddie told her, wanting to sound as cold as Oswin had but being unable to keep the shakiness out of her voice. “I could never love someone like you. And you’re wrong. There’s still hope for me. There’s still a possibility of me regaining my prior capabilities with enough time, or treatment,” Eddie huffed out, her breath catching in her throat as she felt Oswin slowly pulling her panties down to sit around her thighs. She swallowed thickly and forced herself to continue. “But you, Oswin… you’ll never change. You’ll always be the same, because you’re not capaBLE--” Eddie almost shouted the final syllable, hands reaching back to grip against the edge of the desk as Oswin roughly plunged two fingers inside of her, beginning to pump them carelessly without giving Eddie time to adjust.

“Then it’s good to know that we’re on the same page,” Oswin spat out, grabbing hold of her shoulder to hold her still as she haphazardly thrusted her fingers in and out of Eddie, showing about as much concern for her comfort as if her body were a toy for Oswin to play with. Every time she forced her fingers in up to the knuckle, the palm of her hand would smack against her clit and Eddie threw her head back in pleasure despite Oswin’s lack of finesse, feeling almost embarrassed at the sounds that were escaping her lips. It suddenly occurred to Eddie that she had not taken care of her own needs even once since being rescued from her icy prison—between her intelligence crisis and the chaotic environment of the Narrows, she supposed she had just been too focused on other things to even consider it. It was incredibly apparent now, her legs twisting around awkwardly as she tried to focus on suppressing the strong instinct to clamp her thighs down around Oswin’s fingers.

“Does that feel good, slut?” Oswin asked her, not slowing down her movements for even a moment.

“Aaaa… ahhh?” Was all Eddie was able to manage in response, beginning to sag backwards onto the desk but being yanked forward again by Oswin and forced to stand.

“Kringle? Isabella? And don’t think I haven’t heard the rumors of you trying to seduce yet another woman down in the Narrows, Eddie. I hear everything, trust me,” she began, free hand leaving her shoulder to travel under her bra and squeeze at one of her nipples roughly. Eddie bit at her bottom lip as she tried to tune out Oswin’s words and focus on the sweet friction of her fingers inside of her. “And now me as well? Honestly, Eddie, you really will spread your legs for just about anybody, won’t you?”

Eddie wanted to be angry, wanted to hate her for her judgmental and condescending tone, but the pleasure quickly building inside her made it difficult to concentrate and she surprised herself by simply nodding and spreading her legs even wider. This seemed to surprise Oswin too, and she said nothing else as she continued to fuck Eddie ruthlessly until she was shouting and calling out Oswin’s name, her thighs finally giving in to the need to close as her body trembled from the waves of pleasure running through her. Oswin struggled to continue the movements of her hand through the vice grip that Eddie had her in and instead resorted to stroking at her insides with her fingertips. Eddie didn’t seem to care either way, panting gently as she felt herself slowly coming back down from her high. Oswin didn’t stop her this time as she leaned backwards against the desk, slipping her fingers out and taking in the satisfying sight of the disheveled girl in front of her, with skin shimmering slightly from sweat and panties still bunched up around her thighs.

After a moment, Eddie readjusted her glasses and refocused her gaze on Oswin with a contented sigh. They looked at each other briefly, and then Eddie was reaching out to grab Oswin’s wrist tightly in her hand. She lifted it to her mouth, wrapping her lips around the digits and licking herself off of them with a wink. Oswin had only a second to be scandalized by that and then her arm was being tugged forward and her upper body forced down over the desk Eddie had been leaning on just moments prior.

“Funny how you should poke fun at me for my number of sexual partners,” Eddie began as her fingers sought out her waistband for the second time, coming back to herself now that her mind was clearer. The comeback was a little late, but it was better late than never, she supposed. “I’d be willing to bet that you haven’t had _any_. Which one is worse in your opinion?” Oswin’s nostrils flared angrily but she didn’t respond, wriggling out from under Eddie and walking around to the other side of her desk. Eddie blinked in confusion, wondering if that had somehow crossed the line and put an end to their encounter. Suddenly conscious of her awkward state of undress, Eddie moved to pull her panties back up from where they sat around her thighs but was immediately interrupted.

“Leave those,” Oswin called out, looking up from where she had been rummaging through her desk drawers. “I’m not done with you yet.” Eddie did as she was told, eyeing the short woman warily as she emerged from around the desk holding a pink plastic dildo in her hand. She kept it in her desk for those long nights at work when things started to get a little too stressful—or too boring. Oswin laid a hand against Eddie’s back and pressed her down into the desk, mirroring the position that Eddie had tried to put her in not minutes ago. She then stepped back and rested her hand against Eddie’s backside, rubbing and pulling gently as she took in the delicious view she had of the woman’s lips poking out delicately from between her thighs.

“O-Os?” Eddie stammered out, suddenly feeling vulnerable in the position she was in and hoping to encourage Oswin into moving or saying something. She succeeded, gasping as she felt Oswin leaning down and licking a single broad stripe up her folds before she retook her place at Eddie’s side. Eddie braced herself against the desk and prepared to feel the hard plastic pressing up against her entrance and was therefore caught entirely by surprise when the toy was suddenly jammed into her mouth without warning instead. Eyes flying open in shock, Eddie immediately tried to stand back up but was held down firmly by Oswin.

“Relax,” Oswin instructed unhelpfully over Eddie’s muffled noises of discontent. She tried to focus on her breathing, her tension releasing bit by bit as she eased herself into the feeling her jaw being stretched open. Once she appeared to have adjusted, Oswin lifted the hand off of her back to allow her to get up if she really wanted to, but she remained obediently in place as Oswin slowly began to slide the toy in and out of her mouth. She was going easy on her, thankfully, but Eddie had not had much experience with this sort of thing and still occasionally found herself choking and gagging as she did her best to accommodate the intrusion. Still, Eddie could feel herself beginning to grow wet again in spite of the abuse. She absently noted that Oswin’s hand had found its way behind her to play with her exposed pussy again, but she could barely even feel it as her focus remained entirely on what was going on at her other end. When the toy was finally removed she was gasping and panting, her lips red and slick with spit.

“Good thing that wasn’t a real one,” Oswin chirped at her with an amused smirk. “That sure seemed like a whole lot of teeth! Guess you’re not very good at that,” she teased, and Eddie mumbled a half-baked retort under her breath as she wiped off her swollen lips with her forearm. She watched as Oswin made her way back behind the desk and settled herself into the expensive-looking chair, spreading her legs and setting the dildo upright between them with her fingers holding down the base. She then leaned back casually and gave Eddie a look that seemed to say ‘What are you waiting for?’

“Sit,” she beckoned, after Eddie showed no signs of moving. She felt her face flushing at the invitation, something about the prospect of it feeling rather humiliating. Still, she couldn’t help herself from eventually drawing closer, her newly rekindled arousal clouding her judgement (or at least that’s what she told herself). She hesitated as she reached the chair, recognizing it was her last chance to back out gracefully. She raised her eyes to be greeted with Oswin’s broad grin, looking like she knew Eddie’s eventual surrender was the most surefire thing in the entire world. Eddie wanted nothing more than to prove her wrong, to wipe that dumb smile off her face by turning around and walking right out of that office. Regretfully, though, she couldn’t bring herself to. Instead, she found herself dragging her panties down the rest of the way and gripping Oswin’s shoulders as she pulled herself onto her lap.

She positioned herself carefully over the head of the dildo and slowly began to ease herself down onto it, eyelids fluttering shut in pleasure. Oswin made no move to help her steady herself, simply taking in the sight with hungry eyes as Eddie sank lower and lower. Eddie opened her eyes again once she could go no lower, her gaze glassy and unfocused as she took a moment to adjust. After a while, she tried to lift herself back up but found herself only twitching her hips and grinding downwards, lost in the sensation of feeling so full from the slight stretch of the toy inside her. Oswin’s hand finally moved from where it had been resting on the arm of the chair to grasp Eddie’s hip, gently coaxing her to move upwards and then back down again. Within moments they had established a rhythm, and Eddie was already moaning shamelessly as she bounced up and down on Oswin’s lap.

Looking up, Eddie noticed where Oswin’s line of sight was locked onto her breasts, which were understandably hard to ignore given their current position. With a breathless laugh, Eddie paused in her movements momentarily to reach behind herself and unclasp her bra, leaning forwards a little as well just to really drive the point home. Oswin, not at all embarrassed for having been caught staring, reacted by flicking at her nipple with her tongue. She continued to play with Eddie’s nipple with her mouth and while she was distracted, she rearranged her grip on the base of the dildo to pick it up entirely and shoved it back up into Eddie without warning. She lurched forward from the sudden impact, crying out in surprise as she practically shoved her tits into Oswin’s face. Oswin continued to fuck her senseless with the toy, picking up in speed as she was spurred on by Eddie’s continuous stream of pleasured noises.

Eddie wrapped her arms around Oswin’s neck and let her head fall onto her shoulder, practically clinging onto her as she allowed herself to be taken. Feeling herself approaching yet another climax, she whimpered weakly and bit down into the soft flesh of Oswin’s collar. She saw stars in her vision when it hit her, and she could do nothing but sit there and take Oswin’s relentless thrusting as she rode out her orgasm. She began to come back down a few seconds later, but Oswin was still showing no signs of slowing down whatsoever.

“Stop,” Eddie whined helplessly against Oswin’s neck, her short nails digging into the skin of her shoulder. Oswin immediately did so, turning to look at her with an expression of shock and mild alarm.

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“I… I already…” Eddie stammered out. Oswin stared at her for a moment more before huffing out a laugh, setting the dildo aside. She hadn’t even noticed. It was quiet for a few moments, with only the sound of Eddie’s heavy breathing filling the room as Oswin idly stroked her hair.

“Let me touch you.”

“No,” was Oswin’s flat response.

“Why not?” Eddie pressed on, seemingly determined.

“Because I said so,” Oswin replied, beginning to sound rather annoyed.

“Is it because you’re a virgin?” Oswin pushed Eddie off of her and began moving away, but she was quick to press up behind her, slipping her arms around her middle to hold her in place. “What are you so afraid of? Don’t you want this?” Eddie questioned, her voice soft but sounding genuinely perplexed. Oswin didn’t deny it, so Eddie continued to push further. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“…Fine,” Oswin allowed after a few tense moments, sounding a little reluctant but allowing herself to be led back to the chair. Eddie pulled her down into her lap, effectively reversing their position from earlier but with Oswin’s back pressed up against Eddie’s chest. She used her own legs to spread Oswin’s apart slightly, moving slowly as to not startle the woman. Her hands crept down her body until they reached her waistband, finally being allowed to undo the button and zipper that was holding them closed. She didn’t remove them, however, electing to simply slide her hand under the fabric and into the dampened panties underneath them. She was a little surprised by the amount of slickness she found within them, wondering how Oswin could have possibly had the self-control to turn her offer down while in such a heavy state of arousal.

Pressing onward, Eddie began to lightly stroke her fingers against Oswin’s outer lips, feeling the pleasant texture of her neatly trimmed but unshaven pubic hair against her skin.

“Don’t put anything in,” Oswin quietly added, causing Eddie to temporarily pause. She was admittedly a little disappointed—the heat emanating from Oswin’s core was incredibly inviting and she wanted nothing more than to plunge her fingers deep inside of it, to feel the soft flesh squeezing around her digits. And given the size of Oswin’s toy she was no stranger to insertions, so it must have been some sort of trust issue. Regardless, Eddie was not going to argue, figuring she had pulled Oswin far enough out of her comfort zone already. Giving her a soft noise of acknowledgement, she continued to squeeze and rub at Oswin with one hand, fingertips occasionally brushing against her clit and making her sigh with pleasure.

Her hand began to migrate a little lower, and Oswin felt herself stiffening up as Eddie stroked her fingertips lightly over her entrance. When it became clear that she had no intentions of going against her word, she allowed herself to relax into the feeling and let her eyes slip closed in contentment. Nice as it was, however, she soon found herself needing something more and she bucked her hips against Eddie’s hand a few times without subtlety. Eddie pressed her palm against Oswin in answer, grinding it up against her clit while still stroking over her with her fingers. Oswin moaned and let her head fall back against Eddie, beginning to rock herself against her hand in a steady rhythm.

Reopening her eyes, Oswin looked around for Eddie’s free hand and took hold of it, guiding it in front of her and placing it upon her chest. Eddie smiled in amusement at how bossy the woman could be even without using any words but was happy to comply, playing with and squeezing at her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. She was rewarded with a noticeable hitch of her breath after she located and pinched at one of her nipples so she continued to do it, not missing the way that Oswin’s hips began to stutter in their rhythm. She increased the pressure she was using to rub against Oswin’s clit and before long the woman whining and curling her toes, squirming around in a way that Eddie might have even described as kind of adorable if they weren’t still technically enemies.

Eddie removed her hand as Oswin’s breathing began to even out, being unable to resist licking her fingers clean. They sat there for a while, both of them basking in their afterglow. Unfortunately, the silence soon began to grow uncomfortable, the unavoidable awkwardness of the current situation starting to set in. When they had still been angry at each other, it had been easy; they had a purpose, and their rage made it harder to focus on the immense amount of suppressed emotions that both of them had bubbling up underneath the surface. Now, neither of them had the energy or desire to be angry and the air was thick with the tension of unspoken words. Oswin was the first to move, silently rising to refasten her pants and retrieving the rest of her clothes from where they had been cast aside. Reluctantly, Eddie decided to break their silence.

“So. You went through all this effort to have me brought here. You sent for me to be kidnapped, dragged out of the Narrows, and tossed at your feet. Most likely you had intentions to kill me, or at least to have had me beaten within an inch of my life. And now, here I am.”

“Here you are,” Oswin agreed, sounding utterly unenthusiastic about that fact. Eddie cleared her throat awkwardly and continued.

“Well, then. What exactly are you planning on doing with me now?” Oswin only shrugged, not even bothering to look at her as she busied herself with buttoning up her shirt.

“I see. So… if I were to get up and walk through that door right now, would you stop me?”

“I don’t know,” Oswin answered honestly, pausing only briefly to look at Eddie before returning to her task. “Why don’t you try it and find out?” She suggested, tone unaffected. Seeing little other choice, Eddie decided to do just that, getting up to retrieve and put on her forgotten clothing from around the office and slipping out through the door without giving Oswin another glance.

Oswin didn’t stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I think I'm going to write a fic with an actual plot. Maybe it won't even have porn in it. But today is definitely not that day. Also as a side note, if fic writers are allowed to magically conjure lube out of thin air then I feel like I reserve the right to do the same thing with dildos.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
